Thanks for the roses
by KlaineMakesMyDay
Summary: Blaine wants to thank Kurt for the roses he gave him, because he didn't got the opportunity do it properly at school.


Kurt walked trough the hallway, he just had his last period.

'Hey.' he said while stopping at Blaine's locker. 'Hey beautifull.' Blaine answered and he closed his locker.

He was holding the roses Kurt gave him this afternoon. 'Thanks again for the roses, I really like them.' He said and he bringed them to his nose to smell them.

'Well you deserved them.' Kurt said and he took Blaine's hand. 'I heard the list of the characters of west side story is up.' He started walking to the wall where all the announcements were put up.

Kurt didn't want to watch, he knew he wouldn't get the part of Tony. 'Oh my god!' Blaine yelled and he hugged Kurt. Kurt forced himself to watch at the list, even though he knew that Blaine had gotten the part.

He saw his name and as he suspected it wasn't after Tony, he got to play officer Krupke. He was happy for Blaine, but still a little disappointed for his own role.

'I'm glad you got the part.' he said to Blaine who was still hugging him. Blaine let go of Kurt and looked him in the eyes. 'Are you sure you're okay with it?' He asked. Kurt nodded, afraid to let Blaine hear the trilling in his voice that he would have if he spoke right now.

'Okay, lets go home then. You're still coming over at mine right?' Blaine asked. 'Ofcourse.' Kurt said putting a smile on his face.

They didn't talk about the musical on the way to Blaine's house which Kurt was really glad with. 'Hi mom! I'm home.' Blaine yelled trough the big hallway.

'Hi Honey.' Mrs Anderson said while she walked in. 'Hi Kurt.' she said when she noticed Kurt. 'Hi mrs Anderson.' Kurt responted.

Blaine and Kurt took off there jackets. Blaine took Kurt's and hung them in the wardrobe. He was still holding the roses Kurt gave him.

'Kurt and I are going upstairs.' Blaine said and he walked towards the stairs. 'Okay, see you guys later.' Mrs Anderson said. 'Bye.' Kurt said while he followed Blaine up the stairs.

In his room Blaine picked an empty bucket and put the roses in it. 'I'll put them in a vase later.' He said and he plopped down on his bed. Kurt sat down on the edge of Blaine's bed.

'Come lie next to me, I still need to thank you for them since I couldn't at school.'

Kurt stood up and lay down next to Blaine. Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's and kissed him softly. 'Thank you.' He said with a little smile. Kurt blushed.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and cuddled Kurt closer. 'I love you.' He whispered in Kurt's ear and he started kissing him again but this time not so softly.

Kurt wanted to say that he loved him back but Blaine didn't give him the opportunity since they keeped kissing. But Kurt knew he didn't had to tell him, he kissed back with al the love he feeled for Blaine and knew that Blaine would get it.

'Take off your shirt.' Blaine said out of nowhere. Kurt looked at him in shock. They've had a lot of making out scenes this summer but they never took it any futher than that.

'Only if you want to.' Blaine added when he saw Kurt's face. 'No- I just- It's all new and-' Kurt didn't know what to say so he just started kissing Blaine again and slowly took off his shirt.

'Wow!' Was the only thing Blaine could think of and he started kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt felt Blaine's hard-on against his thigh and felt himself getting hard too.

'Your turn.' Kurt said. Blaine took off his shirt quickly and continued kissing Kurt's neck. He slowly worked his way down towards Kurt's pants.

He started unbuttoning Kurt's tight pants. 'Blaine!' Kurt hissed and he grapped at Blaine's hair. Blaine looked up at Kurt. 'Are you sure you want this?' Kurt asked.

'Yeah, you too?' Blaine replied. 'I- I think so.' Kurt said blushing. Blaine smiled. He turned his eyes toward Kurt's pants again. He pushes Kurts pant down and left him in his underwear.

Blaine waited a second and then pulls Kurt's boxers down too. 'You- I- Wow.' Blaine said. He'd never say a cock apart from his own in real life. And this was Kurt's cock and he was about to put it in his mouth.

He looked up at Kurt again who was blushing even more red then he already was.

Blaine looked Kurt right in the eyes and then put his mouth around Kurt's cock, still looking him in the eyes.

Kurt's respond was incredible, he leaned his head back and put his mouth open. Blaine started moving around Kurt's cock, softly licking over the head. He tasted some pre-come.

Blaine started moving his mouth faster over Kurt's cock. Kurt moaned. 'Blaine stop I-' But Blaine didn't stopped and with Kurt moaning Blaine's name he came, right into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine swallowed. He came lying next to Kurt and started kissing him again. Kurt could taste his own come, in Blaine's mouth!

'So thanks again for the roses.' Blaine said.

'Your welcome.' Kurt said smiling.


End file.
